Nicholas
by Clarice-M-Starling
Summary: Clarice's son is kidnapped by her husband, and Lecter may be the only one who can find him. Will it bring them back together? (Set after Hannibal the movie)
1. Chapter One: Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own them, because if I did, we would have Hannibal part 4 already ^_^ Even though I've written some other fics, this is my first time to put one on FF.net, so please be nice! I plan on finishing it anyway, but if I get some reviews it'll motivate me to write faster so please review!! If everyone likes it, I may even do a sequel when it's finished. Thanks for reading! ~Clarice (Hannah)  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter One: Changes  
  
Three weeks after the events in "Hannibal"  
  
Clarice Starling drives down a calming stretch of highway surrounded by woods. She's been driving for so long that she's in a bit of a trance. The radio is playing, but she isn't listening to it; her mind is somewhere else. Two weeks before she had been informed that the FBI was "letting her go." She head been lucky to escape being prosecuted as an accomplice in the death of Paul Krendler. The Bureau had decided to let her off on the charges, and fire her instead. She didn't really care. None of it seemed to matter anymore. Ever since the events on the Chesapeake, her life has been a blur. She doesn't even really remember why she started driving at all today, and she doesn't care about that either. She had almost considered letting go of the steering wheel and ending it all a couple of times. No, she had decided not to do that. She didn't want to endanger the lives of other people, and deep down she didn't want to give up and end her own life, pointless as it seemed to her now. For now, she'll just keep driving. Sooner or later, she'll figure out what to do.   
  
Five years later  
  
Clarice Starling is propped up on several pillows in the middle of a large bed. A small boy sits in her lap, and she's reading him a bedtime story. Her long auburn tresses cover her shoulders as well as the child's. He looks lovingly up at her before his eyes close and he falls asleep. Clarice closes the book and places it on the nightstand. She lifts the boy over to the right side of the bed and snuggles up next to him. The boy is her three year old son, Nicholas.  
  
It has been almost five years since she was with the FBI, and three years since she has heard from Lecter. Four years ago she had met and fallen in love with Nick's father, Robert. Five months later they had gotten married, and two months after that she had discovered she was pregnant. She had gotten two letters from Lecter in those twelve months. One when she had married Robert, wishing them all the best, and one when Nick was born. Lecter had seemed honestly happy for them and had even sent Nick a very expensive Italian-made crib. Robert hadn't been too happy about it, but Clarice had insisted that it would be rude not to accept the gift, especially one so nice. Lecter had promised to leave her and her family perfectly safe and that she would not hear from him again unless she needed him. He had kept his word. There had been anonymous gifts every year for Nick's birthday, but not any  
letters or unexpected visits. But now, the silence is about to be broken... again. 


	2. Chapter Two: Confessions

Usual disclaimers apply.  
------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Confessions  
  
Three weeks ago, Clarice Starling's life had begun to fall apart. Her husband Robert had decided he was going to leave her. Everything had seemed fine, but then one night he had suddenly confessed to having an affair or the past four months, and he was tired of hiding it. He claimed he was in love with another woman, and he wanted a divorce from Clarice so he could marry this new flame. Clarice had thrown him out and told him to stay with his girlfriend until she could stand to even look at him again. At first she had been to mad to even think straight, but afterwards she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
Robert had been insistent on getting a divorce, and as much as it was hurting her to face it, Clarice was ready to get rid of him. However, she had been too concerned with her anger and hurt at Robert, that she had forgotten to think about what was going to happen to Nick until Robert had decided he wanted full-custody. That was when her world had begun to collapse, and when Hannibal Lecter had chosen to reappear in her life... 


	3. Chapter Three: Lies

Usual disclaimers apply.  
------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: Lies  
  
Clarice and her soon to be ex-husband are having an intense argument. Clarice had calmed down enough to attempt a normal conversation with Robert, but it had quickly progressed into a heated fight. He was claiming that she hadn't been a good mother, and that Nick would be better off with him and his new girlfriend. That's when Clarice's anger had overtaken her and she had slapped him in the face. She had been wanting to since he told her he was cheating on her, but now she had gotten her chance. In the midst of their argument they stop when they hear Nick crying. He had awakened from his nap, and was scared when he heard his parents yelling. Clarice rushes immediately to him and cradles him in her arms. Robert approaches, and she angrily snaps, "You stay away from him!"  
  
"Why are you mad at Daddy?" Nick asks.  
  
"Because she doesn't love us anymore, son," Robert says.  
  
This sends Clarice over the edge, and she says in a tone Dr. Lecter would be proud of, "You, get the h--- out of my house." Something in her voice convinces Robert to do as he's told.  
  
"Is it true, Mommy?" Nick asks after his father leaves. She hugs him close and replies, "No, baby, Mommy will never stop loving you, know matter what Daddy says. Never forget that." She holds him close, and hopes for some way to keep her sanity. 


	4. Chapter Four: Taken

Usual disclaimers apply.  
------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: Taken  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Clarice and Robert had been in court over the custody of Nick. The jury had ruled that Nick stay with his mother except for summers and alternating holidays. The thought of leaving him alone at all with Robert had worried her, but she was glad that at least he would be with her most of the time. She had also been concerned that Robert might do something drastic, and her fears had come true.  
  
At 2:30 a.m., Robert had sneaked into the house and kidnapped Nick. Clarice had heard her son scream, and had ran downstairs with her gun, but she couldn't shoot without risking Nick's life, and she would rather him be with his father than be dead. She had immediately called the cops, and they had questioned her and then searched Robert's girlfriend's apartment, but to no avail. She finally had no choice but to stay at home and wait, and it was the hardest thing she had ever done.  
  
She had eventually sat on the floor and leaned against Nick's bedroom door and cried until she made herself sick. Then she had mentally kicked herself over and over for letting Robert take him, but deep down she knew it wasn't her fault. She has finally calmed down enough that her tiredness has overcome her and she has almost fallen asleep against the door, when a familiar voice says, "Hello Clarice." 


	5. Chapter Five: Reacquainted

Usual disclaimers apply.  
------------------------  
Here it is! The part you've probably been waiting for since Chapter One! Enjoy! I'll be posting Chapter Six soon, if I can!  
------------------------  
  
Chapter Five: Reacquainted  
  
It has been over five years since she has heard his voice, but she believes that she will never forget it. She looks up, startled but not afraid, into the handsome face of Hannibal Lecter. "Dr. Lecter," She manages, tears still trailing down her face.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Clarice. I only wish it were under different circumstances," he says with true concern. He reaches his hand down to help her up. When she stands, he wipes the tears from her face and lets his hand rest on her cheek. He massages her cheek with his thumb and says, "My poor Clarice. I can't possibly imagine what you must be feeling right now. I'm so very sorry, my Dear."  
  
Clarice, the fire he was used to seeing in her gone, only smiles. She never imagined she would be so happy to see him again, but she has no other friend in the world. Yes, somewhere in her heart she considers him a friend. After, all he had done all the things friends do: point out your faults and try to help you succeed in life, tell you the truth even when you don't want to hear it, and are always there when you need them the most.  
  
"I've missed you, Clarice. But I kept my promise. I would never harm you or your son." Clarice honestly believes that, and she knows Lecter may be the only hope she has of finding her son. For that, she would give her own life if she had to. Lecter senses that she is not her normal self, and his suspicions are confirmed when, instead of trying to bash him over the head with a candlestick, she simply asks, "Dr. Lecter, would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No, Clarice," he replies. "But thank you." He offers her his hand and says, "Do you mind if we have a seat?" She nods and he leads her to the sofa downstairs. "I love what you've done with the place, my Dear. It's very beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," she says as they sit down.  
  
Still holding her hand, he says, "Talk to me."  
  
Fighting back tears, Clarice says, "Nick is all that matters to me anymore, Doctor. And now he's gone. I feel-" She pauses to wipe her eyes. "I feel like I'm losing my mind..."  
  
"Clarice, do you have any idea at all where Robert might have taken Nicholas? Think carefully."  
  
"I've been asking myself that all night, and I still have no idea. But Robert had a whole other life I knew nothing about."  
  
Lecter can see the sadness in her eyes, and it pains him unlike anything has since the death of his sister Mischa, and he knows that Clarice must feel as helpless now as he did when he tried to save his sister. The courage he was so used to encountering in Clarice is gone, and he can hardly bear to see her this way. "Clarice," he says, his hands on each side of her face, "We'll find Nicholas. I promise I'll do everything I can to get him back. But for now, I have to think about you, and what you need is rest. You'll be no good to Nicholas if you're too tired to think clearly." He helps her up from the sofa. "Now come on, let's get you to bed, and we'll decide what to do in the morning." He leads her to the stairs, and she ascends them emotionlessly. As she reaches the center steps she collapses and Lecter barely catches her before she hits the banister. Lecter quickly gathers her in his arms and carries her to her bedroom. He tucks her in, and goes to get some blankets for himself so he can sleep in the chair by her bed. 


End file.
